No quiero cambiar
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: A pesar de lo diferentes que puedan ser, siempre que Dégel tiene un problema al primero que llama es a Kardia. Hasta para la más mínima idiotez y éste no duda en ayudarlo. Kardia/Dégel. AU.


¡Hola! Bueno, yo no iba a subir esto, pero me dije ya fue. Es una historia sin mucha trama, basada en algo gracioso que me pasó la semana anterior. Digamos que mi Dégel se enojó conmigo porque preferí quedarme escribiendo fanfics que ir a su casa de Acuario, hacía frío(? En fin, es una pequeña historia de prototipo, para intentar acostumbrarme a estos dos personajes. Soy un desastre(?

Esto es una historia de Kardia x Dégel, con algo de temática gay, así que si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo, por favor le pido que no lea.

 **Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** y en todas sus formas, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi y otros(?

* * *

—No vayas entonces.

Reiteró las mismas palabras que había dicho antes y, como era de esperarse, recibió una respuesta negativa.

—Ya te dije que no puedo faltar —oyó la voz de Dégel al otro lado de la puerta—. Es algo importante.

—Sólo es un ridículo seminario.

—¡Qué no es ridículo!

No contestó a eso. Discutir con Dégel en ese momento se le hacía bastante estúpido. Es más, ¿por qué le estaba diciendo que no vaya? ¿Por qué incluso le estaba hablando a través de la puerta? ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? No había una explicación muy complicada para responder eso en realidad.

Todo había ocurrido ese mismo día, a las cinco de la tarde, cuando Kardia estaba en su casa y podía relajarse sin responsabilidades que lo aquejaran, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Entremedio del ambiente de su casa, se abrió paso el sonido del teléfono. ¿Teléfono? ¿Aún tenía esa cosa? Si nadie lo llamaba al teléfono de su casa, más que para ofrecerle servicios inútiles que no requería. Más allá de sus pensamientos, se levantó a atender y no planeaba contestar precisamente bien si era lo que él creía.

Para su sorpresa, no era ninguna promoción, sino que se trataba de Dégel. Cierto, él era el único de todos los idiotas que conocía que se sabía su número fijo, ni el mismo Kardia lo recordaba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería, Dégel habló más acelerado de lo normal.

 _«Kardia, se cortó la luz, no hay agua caliente y en dos horas tengo una clase»._

Tuvo que darse un momento para entender sus palabras. Dégel cuando estaba nervioso se olvidaba de modular.

Así fue cómo acabaron. El otro yendo a su casa a bañarse y él al otro lado de la puerta, charlándole. ¿Qué? Ellos eran así, era algo normal. De hecho, hacían ese tipo de cosas bastante seguido.

Por más que no tuviera sentido lo que decía, le había insistido a Dégel que no fuera a su clase. Saldría a las diez de la noche y no se imaginaba escenario más aburrido que una casa sin luz. Aunque el otro era capaz de prenderse una vela y ponerse a leer por horas de esa forma precaria, lo sabía bien. Sin embargo, dijera lo que dijera, sabía que no lo convencería. Ni siquiera se molestó en entender qué tan especial era ese seminario. ¿Filosofía y cine? Ya eso solo le sonaba aburrido.

—Cualquier cosa que lleve la palabra "filosofía" debe ser un fastidio —volvió a hablar y al instante oyó cómo la ducha se cerraba. Los pasos de Dégel dentro del baño sonaron claros para sus oídos.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Ambos no compartían los mismos gustos en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero no les había impedido tener una amistad. Después de quince años siendo amigos, Kardia estaba seguro que con Dégel había pasado por todas. Se había peleado incontables veces, tanto por cosas lógicas hasta por la mínima idiotez. La misma cantidad de veces se había arreglado y vuelto a pelear. Juntos hicieron demasiadas cosas, desde ir al circo a los siete años acompañados a sus padres, hasta dormir en una playa después de emborracharse en la adolescencia.

Ambos reían cada vez que recordaban ese tipo de cosas, aunque a veces negaran la existencia de muchas. Estaba seguro de que podría hacer una larga lista de situaciones que Dégel detestaba recordar y no lo culpaba, habían sido muy idiotas, más de una vez.

Incluso ahora, cuando se podían considerar adultos, seguían siendo bastante idiotas.

Pasaron unos instantes para que la puerta se abriera y dejara entre ver a un recién bañado Dégel. Hasta ya se había peinado y vestido, dentro del baño. Francés obsesivo.

—Puedes venir conmigo —sugirió pasando a un lado de Kardia.

—Ni que estuviera loco —gruñó prácticamente.

Dégel ya sabía qué respondería. Sonrió casi de forma imperceptible mientras se dirigía a la sala, seguido de cerca por los ojos de Kardia. Tomó sus cosas y se volteó al otro, quien aún seguía con ese gesto insatisfecho. Bueno, realmente no importaba, ya se le pasaría. Por ahora, sólo necesitaba irse.

—¿Volverás? —le preguntó Kardia sorpresivamente. Ambos compartieron una mirada, como si no entendieran lo que estaba pasando—. Digo, no tienes luz y saldrás tarde…

—Si no te molesta —respondió simplemente, haciendo que el otro se ahorrara explicaciones.

—No seas idiota.

—Bien.

En parte, ese cambio le facilitaba bastante. Kardia vivía muy cerca de su universidad y salir a las diez de la noche para volver a su propia casa era algo bastante pesado. Caminaron hasta la puerta y, antes de irse, volvieron a hablarse.

—Suerte, cariño, te espero para cenar —dijo en un tono irónico y burlón, mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisa.

—Cállate —Fue la respuesta molesta de Dégel.

Se fue pensando en que ojalá las palabras de su tonto amigo sobre la cena no fueran una mentira. Realmente no lo fueron, lo había esperado con una comida caliente y simple. Aunque Dégel admitía que, entre los dos, Kardia era el que mejor cocinaba, aunque fuera tan precipitado para hacer cualquier cosa.

Le comentó cómo había estado su clase del seminario y Kardia fingía escucharle. Intentó prestarle atención, pero al instante se perdía y no podía evitarlo. A veces deseaba con fervor golpearlo en la cara para que se calle y deje tanta palabrería lingüística. Obviamente que el otro notó su falta de atención y decidió cambiar el tema, aunque a veces se volvía difícil para ambos mantener una conversación fluida, esas cosas simplemente se daban.

Era mejor no hablar, aunque eso sonara raro. Podían compartir un silencio tranquilamente. Dégel leía mientras Kardia perdía el tiempo jugando en su computadora. Sin embargo, el silencio era perturbado cuando éste último se quejaba o insultaba en voz alta por quién sabe qué le haya salido mal.

Pusieron música, lástima que ni en eso coordinaban. Kardia casi mata a Dégel después de que le dijo que cambiara la canción unas veinte veces. No entendía para qué le decía _«Pon lo que quieras»_ si sólo se iba a estar diciendo qué hacer.

Así eran para todo, por lo menos no habían destruido la habitación… aún.

Era complicado para ambos ser amigos, pero ya se habían acostumbrado mucho. No siempre había sido fácil, ni tampoco lo sería. Cuando eran niños siempre se agarraban de los pelos, sin mencionar que todavía Dégel le echaba en cara varias maldades que le hizo en la infancia. Ni se acordaba la mitad ya, pero sí le causaba mucha gracia que el otro siguiera ofendido después de tantos años.

—Puedo dormir en el sillón —dijo Dégel viendo cómo Kardia tenía la intención de meterse en la cama para dormir.

¿En el sillón? ¿Ese incómodo pedazo de mierda? Kardia había caído muchas veces dormido ahí y no era para nada lindo. Ni siquiera recordaba de dónde lo había sacado, seguro un regalo de alguno de sus _adorables amigos_ u horribles familiares.

—No seas estúpido, ni que fuera la primera vez —espetó y vio cómo el otro no se veía muy convencido—. Anda que no voy a contagiarte piojos o violarte, como si no me conocieras.

—Precisamente es porque te conozco.

—Oye, ¿de qué me acusas? ¿Sabes lo que es dormir contigo? Prácticamente te ocupas toda la cama.

—Por eso puedo dormir en otro lado.

—Ya déjate de joder y acuéstate de una maldita vez, Dégel.

Para su sorpresa, vio una mirada resignada en el otro. Casi se sintió victorioso al verlo acostarse a su lado y lo dejó ver en su expresión.

Una idea estúpida cruzó por su mente y se acercó a su compañero. Éste ya sabía acostado completamente y se encontró acorralado entre el colchón y su amigo. Kardia le tomó la cara y le plató un beso en los labios. Fue algo tan rápido, que apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Cuando se alejó de él, Kardia sonrió con sorna.

—Buenas noches —cantó y como respuesta sólo obtuvo un golpe por parte de su compañero.

—No hagas eso —se quejó molesto.

—Oh, vamos —espetó Kardia mientras se sobaba la cara por el golpe. No había sido fuerte, pero jugar con Dégel de esa forma no era fácil—. Antes no te quejabas tanto —Una mirada sugerente apareció en su rostro, pero fue ignorado.

—Duérmete —dijo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dormir.

No planeaba disculparse. Como dijo, esta no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Incluso había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se besaron de más chicos, borrachos y mientras jugaban. Hasta a veces lo hacían porque sí. Era algo estúpido, sin compromiso, que compartían. Su relación era tan cercana e iba más allá que a muchos les era difícil comprender. Sin embargo, Dégel había cambiado un poco esto luego de crecer y tener sus primeras relaciones amorosas con otras personas, hasta el mismo Kardia tenía sus aventuras; pero él sabía que ninguna relación que pudiera tener sería igual que lo que tenía con Dégel.

Suponía que el otro ya se había cansado de sus juegos infantiles y en parte tenía razón, pero tampoco se sentía listo para dejarlo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida y no le importaba, pero mientras su relación con él no cambiara todo estaría bien.

Ambos se durmieron y, como era de esperarse, Dégel no tardó en estirarse por completo o robarle las frazadas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ordenado siempre y dormir tan despatarrado a la vez? En realidad no era algo importante esto, con una patada alcanzaba para hacer que el otro volviera a su lugar. No le gustaba que le tocaran cuando dormía, su cuerpo producía un calor insoportable todo el tiempo y más cuando intentaba dormir; sólo empeoraba si alguien trataba de tocarlo. Muchas personas con las que había estado se quejaban de esto, pero a él no le gustaba, no quería dormir abrazado a nadie. ¿Qué tan difícil era de entender? Sin embargo, como todos, tenía sus excepciones y ésta era ni más ni menos que Dégel. Cuando éste le abrazaba dormido no sentía más calor, sino que se relajaba. Nunca entendió cómo ese muchacho tenía una presencia tan fría y podía dormir perfectamente a su lado, pero así era.

Vagamente recordó una vez, cuando eran niños, que Dégel le mencionó que dormía muy cómodo con él. Que era cálido. Kardia se había avergonzado y le dijo algo estúpido. Más que cálido, diría que era una especie de horno. Su cuerpo producía un calor ridículo, tanto que casi ni se abrigaba en invierno.

Para su sorpresa, Kardia despertó temprano. Suspiró recordando que hoy no podría darse el lujo de quedarse en casa, tenía cosas que hacer. Movió a Dégel a su lado, quien no se veía con muchas ganas de levantarse.

—Dégel… Dégel, ya es tarde —Le picó la cara, pero no funcionó tampoco. Si no lo oyera respirar, juraría que estaba muerto. Había hecho mucho el día anterior, estaba cansado, pero él no era ni paciente ni considerado como para dejar esto así. Tomó una de las mejillas del francés y la tironeó con fuerza—. ¡Despierta, maldita sea!

—¡Ah! ¡Demonios, Kardia! —vociferó, apartando su mano y lo miró de mala manera, agarrándose la cara adolorida—. Eres un bruto.

—Y tú un flojo, ¿quién lo diría? —se burló para luego levantarse.

Caminó a la cocina e ignoró cualquier reproche que pudiera dedicarle su compañero. Preparó café. Era ridículo que hasta supiera la forma en que a Dégel le gustaba el café, realmente sí eran bastante raros o se conocían mucho.

Cuando terminó y se lo llevó a su amigo, notó que éste ya se había vestido y hasta le había tendido la cama. Siempre hacía eso, maldito maniático.

—No hacía falta —dijo, alcanzándole la taza de café.

—Ya lo hice, gracias. —Dégel bebió un poco y se asombró por lo rico que estaba. Con mucha leche, bien caliente y sin azúcar. A pesar de que Kardia tuviera esa cara de imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, podía ser un poco atento—. Está delicioso.

—Claro, lo hice yo.

El comentario soberbio pasó desapercibido y ambos quedaron en silencio. Dégel quería decirle algo y al instante Kardia lo notó, pero no mencionó nada. Prefería que el otro hablase, si en serio tenía algo que decir. Él no tenía ganas de indagar y, como suponía, finalmente lo dijo.

—Siento lo de anoche —oyó esas palabras y Kardia no entendió a qué se refería. ¿Por qué se disculpaba?, pero al instante que Dégel le señaló su mejilla lo recordó.

—Ah, eso —dijo sin mucho interés. De hecho, ni le dolía ya, había sido algo muy suave. En el pasado se dieron peores golpes—. No es nada, golpeas como niña.

—¿Tienes que arruinar hasta cuando me disculpo?

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Ya quedó todo claro.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía a qué se refería con eso, pero la mirada sorprendida de Dégel le dejó estático.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa —comentó mirando hacia otro lugar, para luego volver su vista nuevamente a él—. No somos unos niños, Kardia.

—Lo sé, no entiendo por qué lo mencionas.

—Sólo digo que quizá ya estamos grandes para estos juegos.

Por ahí venía la mano. Kardia no había estado tan errado después de todo. Soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su amigo. En muchos momentos, odiaba la forma que Dégel tenía para sobrellevar las situaciones. Ambos eran muy diferentes hasta para eso. No soportaba cómo el otro analizaba siempre cada detalle, con tanta dedicación, sólo para llegar a una tortuosa decisión. Kardia no era así, él simplemente hacía lo que quería y si después salía bien o mal, no le importaba demasiado. Se dejaba llevar.

—Siempre te preocupas tanto por todo —mencionó al aire y luego miró despreocupadamente a su amigo—. Relájate, es algo estúpido.

—Sí, pero nosotros…

—Oye —lo cortó de pronto. No quería escuchar tanta palabrería que sabía saldría de la boca del francés, eso arruinaría su desayuno y probablemente su día—. Somos así. Seamos niños o no, seguiremos siendo de esta forma, por lo menos yo. Si algo cambia, me aseguraré de golpearte fuerte en la cara para bajarte de tu nube literaria. Ahora por favor no empieces con tus discursos y, si te parece, vamos a desayunar.

Nada de lo que dijo había tenido sentido, incluso fue agresivo y no le importó. Quería terminar con eso pronto y no le interesaba el resultado. Dégel era algo complicado, pero él también lo era. Sin embargo, Kardia tenía una cosa clara: siempre que habían tenido un problema, pelea o un distanciamiento, habían vuelto a unirse. Esto se repetía después de tantos años y ambos lo sabían. Para su sorpresa, no tuvo ninguna reprimenda. Dégel se rió por sus palabras y asintió. Esto estaba resultando sorpresivamente fácil.

—Está bien —dijo el francés—, pero ten por seguro que haré lo mismo.

¿Lo mismo? ¿Se refería a golpearlo? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo con detenimiento, porque estaba vez fue Dégel quien se acercó a besarlo, dejando su mente completamente en blanco.

—Ah, no es agradable que te sorprendan así, ¿verdad? —espetó, sintiéndose victorioso de dejar a ese molesto amigo callado por una vez.

Admitía que Kardia tenía razón en una parte, ellos siempre habían sido así y su relación no era normal, pero era suya finalmente. Tampoco quería que cambiara, por más que la vida siguiera adelante o ellos eligieran caminos diferentes. Por su parte, que Dégel se atreviera a hacer algo así era bastante increíble, pero le agradaba. Quizás era lo que más le gustaba de su compañero, que éste pudiera ser así de impredecible.

Luego de comer, Kardia nuevamente lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Después te llamo —dijo Dégel para despedirse.

—Adiós y la próxima vez que duermas conmigo asegúrate de no babearme la espalda.

Había dicho sus palabras en voz alta y, antes de que Dégel pudiera volverse para matarlo, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Subió riendo las escaleras del edificio, al imaginar lo irritado que estaría su amigo, pero él no había dicho más que la verdad.

Justo antes de que entrara a su departamento, sintió que su celular sonaba. Lo tomó del bolsillo y estaba seguro de que su risa se escuchó en toda la cuadra.

 _«Dégel:  
Sólo cuando dejes de llamarme entre sueños, cariño.»_

Aquel imbécil era vengativo cuando quería. Además no estaba seguro de eso, aunque quizá lo hacía, pero no le daba pudor ni nada parecido. Más bien le causaba gracia que Dégel le discutiera. Contestó el mensaje mientras entraba a su casa.

« _Yo también te amo, cara de iceberg._ »

* * *

Algún día escribiré algo que no sea estúpido y tenga trama de verdad, lo juro(?)

Concuerdo con Kardia, los acuarianos siempre vuelven. Soy un escorpio con muchísimas amistades de acuario y me aman(?

En fin, aún tengo que practicar más con ellos, y con Camus y Milo. Este fanfic salió con Kardia y Dégel porque lo que me pasó en la semana tuvo que ver algo con ellos... Nada de lo que digo tiene sentido.

Bueno, gracias a quienes leyeron y me haría muy feliz que me digan qué les pareció.

Besitos!


End file.
